


reunion

by ragtimey



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, also idk how to tag this ! i havent written anything on ao3 . rip, also this was originally for a school assignment but nobodys making mila content so i Will, i refuse to believe shes dead, whoever decided to let mila die. turn on ur location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragtimey/pseuds/ragtimey
Summary: Crypto hears from a voice he thought he'd never speak to again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi . NJVHJKGF i dont usually post fics on here, so this is entirely new to me. basically im just making an au where mila lived bc she did not deserve to solely exist for cryptos backstory..... i might post more later but idk rn! my main on tumblr is @ transwattson and i never shut up abt mila :3

"Crypto? You there?" a feminine voice, though hoyden in its tone, speaks through his headphones. Static garbles behind her voice once she stops talking and he can feel his body tense.

He regains the strength to swallow his fear, the cold and emotionless exterior of his voice powering through. "Who is this?"

He can hear the voice breath heavily on the other line; she hesitates, slightly. "Mila," it's a cruel joke, isn't it? God, if they've found out who he is and they're just mocking him with it, he'll... he'll what? He'll nothing. It's over if that's true. "But I think you kind of already know that by now. "

"I... You're not--" Vulnerability slips through the cracks, already so comfortable with the idea that she's dead and gone that he doesn't know what to do with the idea that she's alive. Not only that, but she's alive and speaking to him. They could get caught. She taught him how to hack, how to get past barriers that seemed impenetrable. If it's her, he's begging that she remembers that. That she isn't risking her life again for something stupid like this. For him.

"Listen," Admittedly, her voice wavers a little. It's hoarse; worn and tired. Crypto doesn't want to think about what's happened since she was declared 'dead'. "I need your help."

"I can't help you."

"Yes, you can," Despite him being two years older than her, somehow she always manages to act like the older sibling. "It's just us. Nobody else can hear this. Can anyone hear you?"

"No," He knows it's rhetorical to an extent, but he still responds.

"I know where you are, and I know how to get to you," Crypto hopes she isn't thinking about doing what he thinks she's planning.

A silent _'and?'_ wavers through the air, noticeable enough for her to continue as if he really asked.

"But I can't... get there. Not like this."

"Hm," he listens, a droplet of sweat dripping down his face. He's done well at not feeling things. The games were a bloodsport--people murdered each other (albeit in a sort of simulation way) for viewers' entertainment. Emotions were a burden he couldn't carry. He couldn't get caught--he had to be smart enough to survive right under their noses. But now, Crypto feels a lot at once. He feels angry, he feels confused, he feels sad, and most of all, he's scared. He's terrified about what could happen to Mila, and yet... he can hear her voice asking _'Do we even have a choice?'_ And to that little voice, he knows the answer.

"Why?" is all he can ask. _Why come back? How are you still here? Why did you not tell me sooner?_

"Well, I don't have the greatest background, if you can't tell," she jokes, light-heartedness in her voice. "I'd rather keep living, thank you."

"No," he can tell her smile is fading, "Here."

"Oh," and with that, she's quiet. There's an answer on the tip of her tongue and he knows that no matter what he says, she won't change her mind. Still, he wants to know. Crypto wants to know if it's worth risking it all again.

"I don't want us to be separated again because of me," Mila starts off, a sincere yet subtle melancholy tone in her voice. He holds his breath, unaware that he's doing so. "And if they did that to us just for that... we're not the first. We won't be the last. There's something they're hiding. And I have a feeling it is much, much worse than we can imagine.

"I mean, what if they're hiding things from their precious legends? They'll do anything to keep their stars in the sky, even if it's through awful means. They're important as long as they have use," There's passion in her speech, and with great guilt, he's ready to accept the chance that she will do anything for this. "Well, what happens when they don't have use anymore?

"I know that we--we may never get the life we wanted. Because I ruined everything. But I can't go back now, and I can't just ignore it and pretend that it'll go away. You don't have to do it with me, but I just need to get in. Just let me do this--for us."

Anger swells in his chest, alongside his worsening fear, but it subsides. _There's no changing your mind, is there?_

"I don't want to lose you again," like he's admitting his fears, his vulnerabilities, he speaks in a whisper. For a moment, he forgets where he is. He thinks about reuniting with Mila, making things right, going home. But it's all just a distant dream. The reunion isn't sweet when you have to fight each other, or be on the same squad and kill for people's enjoyment. Crypto knows the risks, he knows the costs... Why can't he just be a good older brother and protect her? It's a leap of faith--and she always jumps in, without thinking.

"I can't say you won't," something in Mila's voice tells him that there is no comforting him, no matter how much she wants to. He knows the cost, but so does she. He knows that Mila hates having to meet him again like this. If things were perfect, they never would've been separated. If things were better, they wouldn't have to meet the way they will. "We just have to enjoy whatever time we have left together, and then..."

She doesn't continue. She doesn't have to--he knows.

"I just need your help. You know about how to get in and all the other stuff more than I do." At one point, he might've made a sly comment about how surprised he is at the fact that he knows something she doesn't. But the words are foreign now. The voice is foreign. The smile on his lips is foreign.

"I'll help you."

"Really?" her question is genuine, and for the most part, goes unanswered considering the silence from him. "Alright."

A moment of silence passes, both of them unsure where to continue. They want to speak--how long has it been since they'd heard each other's voices? Silence wasn't always awkward, but when one of you is assumed dead and the other goes out to avenge the one who's 'dead', conversations become difficult.

"Are you going to tell Mystik about...?"

"Do you want me to?"

Mila thinks about it. The thought of Crypto randomly telling her that Mila's still alive and she's going to risk her life for the sake of redeeming herself is less than pleasant. Is it better for her to know or not?

"I don't know."

"Ok."

There's a brief pause in the conversation, until Mila speaks again. She speaks with the same laidback attitude she had before everything turned into a disaster.

"See you tomorrow then, Crypto," she nearly cuts the communication--he can hear something click before she stops right in her tracks. "Oh, also, Crypto is quite the nickname."

He rolls his eyes, the mood of the conversation somehow changing under her influence. "I think it's fine."

"I'm sure you also think some of the things you wear in the games are fine, too--and I've seen it."

He groans, just loud enough for her to chuckle at it.

"I pity the poor souls who come to you for fashion advice."

"Nobody does."

"Thank God for that," she laughs again.

As Mila's laughter fades, a comfortable silence hangs between them.

"Hey," she catches his attention again, "Forever family."

A mantra spoken between the two of them--when they were younger, they'd found their forever family. They found each other. Even when separated, they always come back together. Mila could truly be a menace, but she was always his sister. No matter what, he wouldn't forget that.

"영원한가족." He almost hesitates saying it back, with the softness of his voice hanging in the back of his throat. All of it suddenly hits him, finally processing what's happening. Mila is alive, she's here, she's talking to him. He misses her. _I will see you again._ It could be for the last time, but he will see her again.

She cuts the communication; a faint static noise replacing her. The time where he could be Tae Joon again was over. As Crypto, he's reminded that there is no time to reminisce or be caught up in nostalgia. As Crypto, the closest he's ever gotten to it were nightmares. Nightmares where he was certain Mila was dead and gone, killed because he let her make a mistake. The nightmares will be different now, because it won't be about him feeling guilt over the fact that she's dead--it will be over allowing her to die because she took a leap of faith. He takes a deep breath, repeating the same thought as before. _I will see you again._ Although not entirely convinced, he knows she's saying it too. _I will see you again._


End file.
